Le jour se lève
by Mauguine
Summary: Le jour se lève. A la fenêtre, Near le contemple qui incendie les toits. Mello lui a dit qu'il partirait à l'aube. Alors seulement, Near pleure. Alors seulement, il se souvient… De quelques notes, d'une blessure, d'une chanson… Léger UA. One-shot.


****

Note de l'auteur : Coucou, it's me ! Bon, cela faisait très longtemps que j'avais ce one-shot en tête, mais les mots ne me sont venus qu'hier... J'étais censée bosser sur Milord (une autre fic en cours sur le site), mais... J'ai tout laissé tomber pour ce... Cette... Cette chose abominable. Probablement à cause de la neige... La chose en question est dédiée à ma folle du train favorite qui adore le citron (comme d'hab) et à mes fidèles reviewers, en particulier PoséidonDemon et Patte de velours (courage avec ton ordi ma Papat !). Note aux MelloMatteuses : je suis en train d'écrire une fic GeekBlondinette...

**Avertissement : Si vous êtes en pleine dépression, que vous êtes quelqu'un de sensible ou que vous ne supportez pas que l'on fasse du mal à Near... NE LISEZ PAS CETTE FIC ! Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeller ça une fic d'ailleurs... C'est atroce... La faute à mes pulsions sadiques réfrénées, probablement...**

**Disclaimer : Deux types sadiques aux yeux bridés (enfin, pour l'un d'eux on n'en est même pas sûr) et qui prennent un malin plaisir à nous faire pleurer des litres et des litres de larmes... Et dire que tout leur appartient...**

**Rating : T. Voir M. Je me demande comment je fais pour publier _ça_. Sachez que _ça_ désigne un calin. Entre Mello et Near. Et un grave traumatisme de ce dernier. Mais il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour justifier son comportement autiste et insensible... (tente vainement de se justifier, se ramasse des tomates)**

_**POUR LIRE CETTE FIC, IL EST EXTREMEMENT CONSEILLE VOIR OBLIGATOIRE D'AVOIR LU "TU AS GAGNE, JE T'AIME". Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, mais... Bon, OK, c'est une suite.**_

_**Voilà. Et je précise que le jeu de mots débile du titre avec le film de Marcel**_ _**Carné est absolument involontaire. Lol. Bonne déprime...**_

* * *

Le jour se lève…

Le jour se lève.

Mello m'a dit qu'il partirait demain.

J'ai froid.

Autour de moi, tout est blanc, tout est silence, tout est néant.

Je suis seul.

Autrefois, il y avait beaucoup de gens autour de moi, qui me protégeaient, m'entouraient, me rassuraient. Des Anges, des êtres de lumières et de musique. Doux et protecteurs. Et parmi ces personnes, il y avait… Elle.

Elle, c'était un sourire lumineux. Elle, c'était un murmure consolant. Elle, c'était une ombre au cœur de la nuit, un souffle tiède sur ma joue trempée de larmes, une silhouette qui se penchait sur mon lit après un de mes nombreux cauchemars. De mes très nombreux cauchemars. Elle avait les cheveux très noirs, bleutés et lisses, qu'elle relevait à deux mains lorsqu'elle avait trop chaud, en riant. C'est la seule image vraiment précise que j'ai pu garder d'elle, cette vision d'une jeune femme enjouée dégageant ses cheveux à deux mains. Je me souviens aussi qu'elle aimait chanter, à moi, aux gens autour d'elle, à tout le monde. Et de ces moments de liesse où sa voix se déployait, j'ai retenu quelques notes éparses, quelques mots, un refrain qui lui est à jamais associé dans mon esprit…

_**« -- Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours,  
Et ça m'fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause… »  
**_

La vie en rose.

_Maman._

Il y avait Lui, aussi. Grand, très fort et très blond. Plus discret, moins expansif et rieur, mais qui La couvait d'un regard d'admiration et de tendresse. Il était aussi bien plus réservé avec moi. Je pense qu'en fait, il avait peur. Peur de mes étranges cheveux de neige. Peur de ce qu'il apercevait dans mes yeux, un mystère trop complexe, le reflet sombre du néant… Mais quand je venais vers lui à quatre pattes, tirant sur son pantalon pour réclamer son attention, il me soulevait quand même pour m'installer sur ses genoux. Je me blottissais confortablement contre lui alors, et il continuait d'examiner ses dossiers d'une main, l'autre passée précautionneusement dans mon dos, comme s'il avait peur de me casser.

_Papa._

Je me souviens qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais tous les deux. Ou alors pas devant moi. La seule fois où je les ai vu se crier dessus, c'était après un de ces moments passés sur les genoux de Papa. Et c'était aussi la dernière. J'avais quatre ans, je crois. Il tordait ses cheveux en un geste agacé, tapant frénétiquement sur les touches de sa calculatrice. Il tentait visiblement de résoudre une opération complexe. J'ai copié sa manie alors, enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux blancs autour de mon index. Puis j'ai pris le crayon et, d'une main malhabile, j'ai écris la réponse à son calcul. Je voulais juste l'aider. Mais il m'a regardé avec une stupeur qui se teintait d'effroi, me posant brusquement par terre et hurlant le nom de Maman. Celle-ci a accouru, s'immobilisant devant les cris de mon père et mon silence. J'étais assis par terre, sans réaction, sans émotions. Mon père hurlait. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Et moi non plus.

Je voulais juste l'aider…

Jamais encore je n'avais vu Maman en colère. Cette unique fois est restée gravée dans ma mémoire comme un cauchemar, une métamorphose de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde en une furie échevelée par la rage. Si celle-ci avait été dirigée contre moi, j'ose à peine pensé quel souvenir me serait alors resté…

Elle m'a pris dans ses bras, une mère animale qui rugissait contre quiconque aurait le malheur de faire du mal à son enfant, fusse-ce son propre époux. Elle l'a giflé alors qu'il montait encore le ton, lui intimant de sortir de chez elle immédiatement. Je crois que mon père avait parlé d'orphelinat, d'hôpital, d'anormalité. Comme il n'obéissait pas, elle a saisit un objet en métal qu'elle a ponté sur lui, feulant de colère. Il a alors battu en retraite, quittant notre foyer en courant. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que l'objet était un revolver.

Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard à quel point ce geste l'avait fait souffrir.

Elle n'en a rien montré cependant, se contentant de me rassurer, faisant passer mon intérêt avant le sien. Elle m'a préparé à manger, m'a raconté une histoire. Elle a même trouvé le moyen de rire pour me rassurer.

Papa n'est jamais revenu.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait que nous l'avons tous deux attendu. Tous les soirs, je m'installais avec mes jouets devant la porte d'entrée, attendant le retour improbable de ce père qui ne m'aimait pas. Je patientais jusque tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à m'endormir en serrant contre moi une de mes innombrables peluches. Maman me prenait alors dans ses bras, me transportant jusque dans mon lit et soupirant que je me faisais du mal tout seul… Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre, elle aussi.

Je suppose que j'avais besoin de sa reconnaissance à lui, cet homme qui m'avait toujours renié. Je ne l'ai jamais eue, et au fond, quelque chose manque toujours en moi. Rien ne peut remplacer un père, même pas une mère aimante, aussi dévouée soit-elle.

Mais un jour, alors que je n'attendais plus et que mes veilles étaient devenues une habitude plus qu'un espoir, des hommes sont arrivés. Trois. Ils ont sonné à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et plus, riant très fort et me fixant d'un air moqueur à travers la vitre de la porte-fenêtre. Lorsque Maman est arrivée dans l'entrée, elle semblait paniquée. Elle venait juste de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux lustrés encore mouillés et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Elle a écarquillé les yeux devant les hommes derrière la porte, se mettant à trembler.

« -- Qui sont-ils ? »

J'avais cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus. Pourtant, je parlais très bien, ma voix était presque plus calme que celle de Maman, même si elle était loin d'être aussi froide qu'aujourd'hui. Elle m'a fixé, ses dents se sont serrées et elle a attrapé son arme, la même qui avait chassé Papa des années plus tôt. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a monté dans ma chambre à toute allure, me couchant dans mon lit à barreaux. Elle a tenté d'être rassurante alors, mais je percevais la terreur dans sa voix précipitée. Elle m'a souhaité une bonne nuit, m'a bordé comme à son habitude, puis est sortie. Mais le pistolet était toujours serré dans sa main.

Et j'ai entendu la clef cliqueter dans la serrure dès qu'elle fut sortie.

Je suis resté tout seul dans le noir, avec juste la lueur tremblante de la veilleuse pour m'aider à vaincre mon angoisse. En bas, j'ai entendu la porte être défoncée par des coups de pieds, le tintement du verre brisé qui tombait en cascade sur le sol. Des hurlements. Des coups de feu, un, deux, trois. Puis des bruits de pas qui montaient l'escalier alors que les cris stridents de ma mère se faisaient entendre en bas. Le rire sarcastique d'un homme derrière ma porte, en écho aux plaisanteries grasses des deux autres.

« -- Alors il est là, ton mioche, la pute ?

-- NAAATE ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS, ENFOIRES ! NAAAAATE !!! »

-- Allons, calme-toi, poupée… Ne t'excite pas… Il va être content le gosse… Tu vas voir… Il va être content…

-- NON ! PAS CA ! PAS CA, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! NAAAATE !

-- La ferme ! »

Clac ! Le bruit d'une gifle. Pan ! Une balle tirée sur la serrure de ma porte. Je me suis redressé en tremblant sur mes jambes frêles, m'accrochant aux barreaux en bois de mon lit. L'homme est entré dans la pièce. Il était différent des autres que j'avais aperçus, une barbe de plusieurs jours mangeant leurs visages et habillés de vêtements sales en loques. Lui il était grand, bien vêtu, ses cheveux bruns aplatis et dégageant une odeur d'after-shave. C'était le plus effrayant.

Parce qu'il me faisait penser à mon père.

Il a eu une moue de surprise amusée en ouvrant la porte, découvrant mon curieux aspect décoloré. Il s'est retourné vers les autres, qui maintenaient ma mère en lui tordant le bras et les cheveux.

« -- Vous voyez ça, les gars ? Un petit fantôme, ce morveux ! »

Ils ont ri. Ma mère a hurlé. Clac, une gifle. L'homme s'est avancé vers moi. J'avais si peur à cet instant que j'ai cru tourner de l'œil.

« -- Un petit fantôme, a-t-il gloussé en effleurant ma joue pâle de ses doigts. Bonjour Casper !

-- Je m'appelle Nate. »

Ma voix m'a surpris moi-même, tant elle était ferme et sèche. Elle a résonné fortement dans un instant de silence, les yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Les yeux de l'homme se sont assombris. Ma mère a lâché un gémissement.

« -- On fait de l'humour, Casper ? Dis-moi, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunier… »

Sur ces mots, il a négligemment tiré sur ma veste de pyjama, qui s'est déchirée dans un chuintement. Les hommes ont ri une nouvelle fois, mais leur timbre était nerveux. Le deuxième, en particulier, celui qui tenait les cheveux de Maman, a un peu relâché sa prise.

« -- C'est qu'un mioche, Ryan ! A-t-il lâché. Visiblement, le père n'est pas ici… ça sert à rien de rester.

-- Et bien nous allons nous amuser dans ce cas, susurra Ryan, histoire de ne pas avoir fait le déplacement pour rien…

-- Non. »

Ils ont tous sursauté. C'était moi qui avait parlé, d'un ton froid et définitif, certainement pas la voix d'un enfant de mon âge. Le type m'a décoché un sourire carnassier.

« -- « Non » ? Comment ça, Casper ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser avec moi ?

-- Non, ai-je répété, une boule au fond de ma gorge. Je ne veux pas.

-- Même pas pour ta Maman ? »

Je me suis étranglé. Mon regard s'est rivé sur Maman qui pleurait en se débattant, tentant de vaincre le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler. Je quêtais un peu d'aide dans ceux des autres hommes, mais ceux-ci semblaient tenus en respect par une peur trop forte pour que quiconque puisse la briser.

« -- S… Si ! Ai-je finis par bégayer. Pour Maman, je veux bien.

-- Voila qui est plus sage, petit fantôme… »

Après, je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. Mon cerveau a sans doute tenté d'occulter la souffrance en m'épargnant de trop douloureux souvenirs. Je me souviens juste de rires qui se faisaient de plus en plus stridents à mes oreilles, comme une sonnerie insupportable. Puis une douleur fulgurante qui me transperçait, le visage cruel de l'homme qui riait. Je n'étais plus que souffrance, offert comme un objet aux immondes désirs de ce monstre. Je me souviens de Maman, comme endormie au pied de mon lit, une tâche rouge sombre s'élargissant sous sa tête. Et une formidable nausée qui m'envahissait, peine immense de la mort de ma mère, dégoût insupportable d'avoir été souillé…

Puis plus rien. Le néant.

Après sont venus les policiers. J'ai appris des années plus tard qu'ils avaient été prévenus par un coup de fil anonyme, probablement celui de l'homme que j'avais vu hésiter à obéir. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, il était trop tard. Maman était morte. La maison était vide.

Et moi aussi.

Après sont venus en vrac les tribunaux, les psychologues, les juges et les familles d'accueil, puis finalement les orphelinats. La Wammy's House. Mais malgré tout ce que ces gens tentaient de faire pour moi, j'étais mort. J'étais vide. J'étais une statue de glace. Plus d'ange dans ma vie, plus de paix ni de bonheur. Plus de sentiments. Et plus de voix non plus. La mienne avait disparu Pour témoigner, j'écrivais. Pour demander, je scrutais, d'un regard insistant qui mettait invariablement mal à l'aise, je le sentais. Mais je ne disais plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, lui…

C'était le jour de mon arrivée à la Wammy's. Je me souviens que Roger m'avait offert un ours en peluche avant de partir, me laissant dans le réfectoire face aux autres orphelins auxquels il m'avait présenté. Je ne leur ai pas jeté un regard, concentrant toute mon attention sur l'ours. Je l'ai regardé longtemps, très longtemps, et il m'a semblé que ses yeux en plastique noir me rendaient mon regard morne et vide. Je l'ai pris et serré contre moi, comme n'importe quel enfant l'aurait fait avec cette peluche duveteuse. Mais au fond de moi, je n'étais plus vraiment un enfant. Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours mal, très mal.

Ce jouet me rappelait ceux que m'offraient Maman.

Et puis…

« -- Salut ! Je m'appelle Mello. »

Cette voix-là, je l'ai entendue résonner jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme et rompre le silence que j'avais toujours gardé depuis la mort de Maman. Autour de moi, des chuchotements aveint froissé le calme alentour. Une ombre m'a recouvert, une ombre chétive qui m'a fait frissonner sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais je n'ai pourtant pas relevé les yeux, les gardant obstinément fixés devant moi.

J'avais peur, si peur d'être déçu une fois de plus…

« -- Eh ! Je t'ai parlé ! »

J'ai conservé mon impassibilité. Il me semblait que j'attendais, sans même savoir quoi ou qui. Je voulais sans doute que lui aussi s'obstine, qu'il m'arrache de ma torpeur… Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a bousculé. Il m'a frappé à la tête. La douleur me fit cligner des yeux un instant, mais ce n'était pas cette sensation dérisoire qui me préoccupait. Non, c'est d'avantage cette chaleur qui se répandait petit à petit en moi… Alors je relevais les yeux. Mon regard a accroché un carré de cheveux blonds brillant comme un halo autour de sa tête, des yeux bleus intenses, un nez retroussé et des sourcils incurvés en une expression de colère.

Mello.

A l'instant même où je l'ai vu me toiser de son air agacé, j'ai su que c'était _lui_. Ca peut paraître cliché ou stupidement romantique, mais j'ai su. Point. Des paroles me sont alors revenues de loin, de très loin. Une mélodie que chantait souvent Maman, et que je pensais avoir oubliée. La chanson qui, pour moi, ne signifiait plus rien, avait repris un sens.

_**« -- Il est entré dans mon cœur,  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause… »  
**_

Alors seulement j'ai souri.

J'ai souri et lui m'a frappé de nouveau, furieux que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il m'a arraché mon jouet et l'a mis en pièces, consciencieusement. Il tremblait de tout son corps si mince et si souple, il tremblait de rage et de haine.

Et moi j'étais heureux.

Je lui ai tendu la main. Il l'a refusé, s'est enfui sur un cri de douleur. Mon sourire s'est perdu, évanoui dans ce néant qui me cernait, prêt à reprendre ses droits et son empire sur tout mon être. Moi, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir… Mais j'ai vite compris que toutes mes tentatives n'aboutiraient à rien. Plus je tentais de devenir son ami, plus il me considérait comme un rival. Plus je voulais son bonheur, plus il me haïssait. Il me foudroyait du regard. Il était en compétition avec moi, toujours. Il tentait de me frapper, parfois. Mais il était mon soleil, ma vie, mon espoir. Il avait fait fondre, enfin, cette gangue de froid qui entourait mon âme. Je me suis souvenu grâce à lui que j'avais un cœur.

Je l'aimais, quoi…

Lorsque l'on m'a appris qu'il s'était fait tuer par Kira, les visages étaient réjouis. Cela faisait un problème de moins pour les membres du SPK, et surtout nous avions la confirmation que Mikami avait mit le vrai cahier dans une banque. Nous ne courions plus aucun risque. Le soulagement qui a envahi les visages à cet instant était fabuleux. Mais pour moi, c'était sans aucun doute le pire jour de ma vie. Pire que lorsque Papa était parti. Pire que lorsque Maman était morte. Pire même que mon viol lorsque j'étais enfant.

Pire que tout.

J'ai tout de même résolu cette affaire. J'avais besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour venger Mello, Dear Mello. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais en voyant le visage de Kira convulsé par les souffrances conjuguées de la défaite et de l'agonie, j'ai éprouvé ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher du bonheur dans un monde sans Mello. J'avais vaincu son meurtrier. Nous l'avions vaincu.

Ensemble.

Après, j'ai demandé à rentrer au SPK. A être tout seul, surtout. Les autres ont accepté sans problème, respectant ma volonté comme celle d'un être quasi-divin. Ma dernière volonté.

Du moins le croyais-je alors.

Je me souviens qu'une fois la pièce de contrôle vide, j'ai soigneusement fait un cercle avec la totalité de mes jouets. Puis je me suis assis au centre, comme à l'intérieur d'une forteresse impénétrable. D'une main, je tortillais machinalement mes cheveux, comme mon père l'avait fait si souvent des années et des années plus tôt.

De l'autre, je tenais un couteau aiguisé.

Ça a été simple. La chose la plus simple de toute ma vie. J'ai levé le couteau. L'ai appliqué sur la peau du poignet, là où les veines se devinent dans de délicats entrelacs bleutés. Et j'ai tranché. Facile.

Le liquide carmin roulait sur ma peau. Je sentais la tête me tourner. J'étais envahi par la nausée, comme lorsque l'homme aux cheveux lisses m'avait fait mal devant ma mère et ses hommes, se délectant de ma souffrance. Mon corps était lourd et ma tête très légère, comme flottant sur un nuage. Je me demandais vaguement qui prendrait ma succession en tant que L. Mais une question plus insistante encore se faisait sentir alors que je glissais sur le carrelage froid, sous les yeux ternes de mes jouets…

Rejoindrais-je Mello dans la mort ?

C'était mon seul espoir. Mon seul souhait au monde. Mello, je veux être avec toi et c'est tout. Je me fiche de vivre ou de mourir. Je veux juste être avec toi… Je veux juste t'aimer.

Qui a dit que je n'étais qu'un être froid et insensible ?

C'est Hal qui m'a sauvé. En entrant dans la pièce parce qu'elle y avait oublié son portable. Je me souviens de son cri d'effroi, de sa panique en essayant de me ranimer alors que je sombrais dans le brouillard de l'inconscience. Je me souviens que je l'ai suppliée. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai imploré quelqu'un. Pour qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Pour qu'elle me laisse mourir. Pour qu'elle me laisse retrouver Mello…

Je me souviens d'avoir pleuré, comme si ma blessure avait enfin descellé mes paupières, ces paupières qui n'avaient pas laissé passer de gouttes salées depuis si longtemps. Dans les bras de Lidner qui me portait en courant dans sa voiture pour m'emmener à l'hôpital, je suis redevenu l'enfant que je n'avais été que trop peu de temps, pleurant de douleur, appelant la mort, suppliant un Dieu en lequel je ne croyais pas…

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait…

_Mello…_

Nous étions arrivés à temps aux urgences. J'avais guéri. J'avais repris mon rôle de L, sous les regards méfiants et attentifs des membres du SPK. Ils me surveillaient et je le savais. Mais ils avaient raison.

Car je ne rêvais que d'une chose, et c'était de recommencer.

_Et là, le miracle. _

C'était un soir très froid. Je m'en souviens non pas parce que j'étais sorti, mais parce que mes associés étaient très chaudement vêtus. Ce soir là, j'étais seul. Je me sentais vide et las, extrêmement las. Je crois que je n'avais même plus envie de mourir. Mon portable a sonné et je l'ai décroché mécaniquement. Numéro inconnu.

J'ai frissonné…

« -- Allo ?

-- Allo, le zombie ? Ici M ! M'a lancé une voix railleuse et familière. Je suis ici pour « l'affaire Mello », dont on n'a à ce qu'il semblerait « toujours pas retrouvé le corps » ! Je suis venu ramener le cadavre ! »

La voix. Celle qui m'avait ramené à la vie… _Sa_ voix. Le monde a recommencé de tourner.

Mon cœur s'est remis à battre.

« -- J'ouvre. Ne bouge pas.

-- Où veux-tu que j'aille ? »

_Près de moi…_

Il est alors revenu. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a même avoué qu'il m'aimait. J'étais… Plus heureux que l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Mais hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il partirait à l'aube.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de sa fierté, de son ego, de son envie de liberté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il s'éloigner de moi, moi qui ferais tout pour lui, moi la personne qui l'aime le plus au monde ? Pourtant, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés… A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose depuis son arrivée. A peine un ou deux baisers par-ci, par là. Le pire, c'est que je vois bien à la flamme de ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu plus. Mais je suis absolument incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi. Je lui aurais fait cadeau de mon âme s'il l'avait demandé, j'aurais renié jusqu'à ma manière d'être, ma liberté de penser. Mais ironiquement, je suis impuissant à lui offrir la seule chose qu'il désire.

Mon corps.

La tension s'était faite de plus en plus palpable au fil des jours, les yeux de Mello se durcissant chaque heure d'avantage. Il s'était mis à crier pour un rien. Mais pas sur moi, comme il en avait l'habitude. En fait, il évitait même de hausser le ton en ma présence, comme s'il avait peur de briser notre trop fragile entente. Alors Hal, Rester et Gevanni étaient devenus ses souffres douleurs. Remarques désobligeantes et chapelets de jurons étaient courants dans le QG, et ne s'apaisaient que lorsque j'intervenais. Alors Mello se taisait, me fixant longuement de son regard brûlant. Puis il sortait en claquant la porte.

Chaque soir, lorsque je venais me glisser près de lui pour m'endormir, il faisait une nouvelle tentative. Peut-être était-ce le noir qui le sécurisait… Mello a toujours aimé le noir. Il m'enlaçait dans l'obscurité, plus tendre qu'à son habitude. Je frissonnais alors de bien être, me lovant encore plus contre son torse nu. Ce genre de contact physique ne me répugnait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui et j'allais même jusqu'à apprécier ces moments, alors que quiconque d'autre me touchant comme cela m'aurait fait frémir d'horreur.

Mais au bout d'un moment, l'instant de quiétude dérapait. La respiration de Mello se faisait plus courte, hachée, ses gestes plus pressants. Il glissait ses doigts sous ma chemise, ses lèvres cherchaient les miennes, ses jambes s'enroulaient lascivement autour de ma taille. Il faisait cela précautionneusement, avec le plus de douceur possible, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour lui qui s'enivrait de violence et de passion. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer… Au début, je luttais. Non pas contre lui, mais contre la nausée irrépressible qui cherchait à m'éloigner de son corps. Je luttais de toutes mes forces, mais arrivait un moment où je paniquais et où, fermant les yeux car transi de terreur, je le repoussais de toutes mes maigres forces. Il insistait alors, me retenant près de lui, me murmurant des mots de réconfort entre deux baisers qui incendiaient ma bouche. _Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te __**veux**__, Near, et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Oh Mello, moi aussi, _je t'aime_…

Mais je ne peux pas te le montrer.

Alors, voyant qu'il n'arrêtait pas, je redevenais aussi froid et insensible qu'un glaçon entre ses bras. C'était ma manière de me protéger, de ne pas souffrir. Je restais de marbre sous ses caresses, impassible malgré sa langue qui parcourait ma peau. Il tentait alors en vain de m'arracher une réaction, multipliant les gestes de tendresse, se faisant plus câlin encore ou, au contraire, se consumant de violence. Mais rien ne marchait et il finissait par abandonner, se retournant brusquement dos à moi, me laissant terrorisé et les yeux écarquillés dans la pénombre. Et cette scène s'était répétée tous les soirs pendant un mois, avec des variantes. Au début il n'était pas gêné de mes refus, prenant mon trouble pour de la pudeur. Il a fini par comprendre que je faisais un blocage plus sérieux que cela. Et ses nerfs fragiles n'ont pas pu supporter mon attitude plus de trente jours. Il a craqué la veille.

Et, hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il partirait à l'aube.

Et maintenant je l'attends, l'aube, j'attends qu'elle recouvre le ciel d'un manteau sanglant et qu'elle m'arrache celui que j'aime, amant jaloux à en mourir. Si on pouvait tuer le jour, si on pouvait ainsi stopper la course du temps pour que demain n'arrive jamais, alors je deviendrais meurtrier à l'instant, les doigts poisseux du sang des astres, enfonçant mon poignard dans le ventre doré de l'aurore.

Et maintenant, j'attends.

J'ai froid.

Autour de moi, tout est blanc, tout est silence, tout est néant…

Habillé de blanc, comme toujours, le front collé contre la fraîcheur de la vitre d'une fenêtre. Blanc de mes vêtements sur le noir de la nuit. Blanc pureté sur le noir de la souillure, blanc de l'espoir sur le noir de la peur. J'attends. Et j'en viens presque à souhaiter qu'elle arrive vite, cette aube, qu'elle me blesse immédiatement en me reprenant ce qu'elle a jugé trop beau pour m'appartenir. Il me semble qu'il pleut, dehors… Mais non, ce sont ses larmes qui coulent de ma joue sur la vitre…

« -- Near ? »

Froissements de draps derrière moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, comme à chaque fois que sa voix parvient à mes oreilles. Qui a dit que la passion s'estompait au fil des années ?

Moi, elle dure depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie.

« -- Near. »

Il se lève, j'entends le choc sourd de ses pieds nus contre le sol froid. Je sens ses bras qui se referment autour de moi, sa joue calcinée qui se presse contre la mienne, humide.

« -- Tu pleures, Boule de neige ? »

_Oui._

« -- Ah… »

Il expire doucement. Son étreinte se resserre. Nos conversations sont souvent ainsi, lui qui parle et moi qui répond dans mon esprit, mes pensées exprimées par des instants de silence. Mais il sait interpréter ce qu'ils veulent dire à présent, il connaît sur le bout des doigts la signification de chaque absence de parole. Dommage qu'il ne comprenne pas aussi bien mon dégoût incontrôlable. Mais de ça, je ne peux pas lui parler. Je me demande si j'y parviendrais un jour.

Ça fait trop mal.

« -- Tu pleures parce que j'ai dit que j'allais partir ? »

Silence. Je ne réponds même pas dans ma tête. Par contre, mes larmes coulent de plus belle, porteuses d'une douleur infinie.

« -- Je… Near, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi comme ça. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de te sentir. Sinon, c'est trop abstrait pour moi. J'ai l'impression que les mots, ou plutôt que _mes_ mots sont du vent. Inutiles. Ce n'est pas une vraie histoire entre nous, c'est son prologue. Et je peux supporter tout le reste, tes sous-fifres du SPK, l'enfermement pendant un certain temps… Mais pas cette distance. Je dois partir. Sinon je vais en crever. JE VAIS EN CREVER, MERDE !»

Sa voix se brise. Mon cœur aussi. Ses larmes se joignent aux miennes mais il les essuie avec rage, contrairement à moi qui les laisse glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elles mouillent mon vêtement immaculé. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le voie pleurer…

Et moi non plus.

Ça y est. L'aurore voleuse se profile à la fenêtre, teintant la nuit de gris pâle et de bleu avant de dévoiler toute la splendeur de ses volutes pourpres. Mello se détache de moi. Je me sens vide, si vide… Je garde mes yeux fixés sur la ville qui s'éveille doucement. Derrière moi, j'entends des bruissements de vêtements qu'on enfile, le bruit caractéristique d'une fermeture-éclair qu'on remonte. Mes bras froids se lèvent et enserrent mes propres épaules, espérant sans doute combler le manque de sa présence, le trou béant de mon coeur.

J'ai mal…

« -- Near… Chevrote finalement la voix de Mello. Nate… Je m'en vais, maintenant. »

Je ne réponds pas. Je le sens qui hésite dans mon dos. Il fait un pas en avant, puis se stoppe. Se recule. Il s'en va… Je me retourne presque malgré moi pour garder cette image de lui… Il ouvre la porte…

« -- NON !!! »

Il sursaute, fait volte-face, effrayé. Moi-même je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche, apeuré par ma propre voix. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un tel son puisse sortir de ma gorge… Mais lorsque je vois Mello hésiter, j'enchaîne d'un timbre tremblant :

« -- Je t'en prie… Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas ! »

Ma phrase s'est achevée dans un nouveau cri, encore plus angoissé que le précédent. Et je ne peux plus m'arrêter soudain, les mots et les phrases se bousculent en moi, demandant à sortir.

« -- Mello, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie ! Je ferais tout, n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu voudras ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! Mello… Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie. Pitié… Ne me laisse pas… »

Ma voix meurt dans un sanglot. Mello paraît bouleversé. Il ne m'a jamais vu implorer. Il ne m'a jamais vu pleurer autant… Alors il s'approche, me tire vers lui et m'enlace, étouffant avant qu'elle ne naisse ma honte au creux de ses bras. Je me laisse faire. En moi, la vieille cicatrice laissée par ces terrifiants visiteurs d'un soir a changé de nature, comme une blessure boursouflée et malsaine qu'il faudrait rouvrir pour guérir complètement.

« -- Ils étaient trois. »

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls. Mello bloque complètement sa respiration, bande ses muscles. Moi, je halète sans pouvoir m'arrêter, la douleur de ma plaie palpitante se faisant plus précise à mesure que s'écoulent les secondes.

« -- Ils étaient trois. Vers dix heures du soir. Ils ont frappé. Maman venait de se doucher. Elle m'a porté dans ma chambre. Elle a ouvert. Elle a tiré. Ils l'ont attrapée. Ils sont montés. Ils sont venus dans ma chambre. Trois. Il sentait l'after-shave. Il m'appelait Casper. Il voulait que… Il voulait que je… »

Mello tremble contre moi. Une sensation bizarre. Et ses frissons augmentent à mesure que mes dents s'entrechoquent, coupant ma phrase en un millier d'éclat douloureux.

« -- Il voulait… J'ai refusé… Il m'a menacé… Il m'a forcé… Il voulait faire du mal à Maman… Je me suis laissé faire… »

Mello hurle. Je hoquette de surprise. C'est un feulement animal qui est sorti de son torse en roulant, pareil au cri d'un fauve furieux. Ses ongles se plantent dans la peau de mon dos, si fort que je sens le sang qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sens soudain petit, tout petit contre ce lion ivre de colère. Je relève les yeux. Et, alors que toutes ses manœuvres pour m'effrayer n'ont jamais eu le moindre effet, alors que même son Beretta pointé sur moi ne parvenait pas à m'intimider, une peur incontrôlée s'empare soudain de moi. Ses yeux étincellent, son visage défiguré est tordu en une expression de pure haine. Je n'ai vu qu'une seule personne dans ma vie sur qui l'idée qu'on puisse me faire du mal produise un tel effet.

Maman.

« -- Des noms. »

Sa voix est dangereusement calme à présent, et il sourit. Un sourire de dément. C'est toujours dans ces moments là qu'il est le plus dangereux, bien d'avantage que lors de ses crises d'hystérie, ou durant les disputes où il hurle de toute la force de ses poumons. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme. Je les connais bien ces noms honnis. Ces noms répétés tant de fois lors des tribunaux, ces noms dont personne n'a jamais pu prouver la culpabilité… Pourtant, je suis incapable de les lui dire.

« -- Near, des noms. »

Plus calme, toujours plus calme. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Il ne sourit même plus, son expression est neutre, sans émotions. L'expression d'un homme impitoyable qui a tellement de sang sur les mains que tuer est devenu naturel pour lui.

L'expression d'un meurtrier.

« -- Fin Aubert. ThierryMorello. Et… Ryan O'Connor. »

Le terrifiant sourire revient sur le visage de Mello. Puis il me pousse violemment. Je tombe comme une pierre sur le lit que nous partageons tous les deux, abasourdi. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre de ma surprise et m'attrape les poignets d'une main. De l'autre, il m'envoie soudain une gifle magistrale. Sonné, je le fixe sans comprendre. Lui me renvoie son sourire plein de dents, éclat carnassier et sauvage.

« -- Je t'interdis de te laisser faire. Plus jamais. Quitte à tuer, tu ne laisses plus personne te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ? »

Je hoche la tête, hébété. Alors, soudain, son expression devient plus douce. Il se penche sur moi, ses lèvres effleurent mon visage et courent nonchalamment le long de ma mâchoire. Son souffle tiède et chocolaté chatouille mon cou et je retiens le mien, étourdi par la chaleur soudaine qui se loge peu à peu dans mon ventre.

« -- Il n'y a que _moi_ qui puisse te faire du mal, me chuchote-t-il suavement au creux de l'oreille. J'ai tous les droits sur toi. Les autres aucun. Si quelqu'un d'autre te touche, je le tue. _Tu m'appartiens_… »

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'est approché, il recule, me laissant allongé ainsi, le cœur battant la chamade et encore sous le choc de ses paroles.

« -- Tu attends là. Je reviens. »

Il part sur ces mots. Moi, je reste immobile, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu gris que j'entr'aperçois par la fenêtre. Combien de temps suis-je resté immobile ainsi, l'esprit vide et le cœur en déroute ? Des heures sans doute. Des heures à contempler le plafond. Des heures au rythme du tic-tac du réveil que j'affectionne tant, à cause de sa cadence apaisante qui m'aide à m'endormir. Mello déteste ce réveil. Il dit qu'il le rend fou. Il lui est arrivé je ne sais combien de fois de le jeter à travers la pièce en hurlant des insanités, sous mon regard apparemment neutre, amusé en vérité. Il s'est même levé une fois au milieu de la nuit, complètement échevelé et les nerfs en pelote, afin de le recouvrir de dizaines d'oreillers et de plaids avant de se recoucher. Et de gémir d'horreur en plaquant un polochon sur ses oreilles, en constatant que l'insupportable son se répercutait toujours dans la pièce, bien qu'assourdi.

Tic tac tic tac tic…

Bruit d'une bombe à retardement.

Tic tac tic tac tic…

Je m'endors…

_Et dans mon rêve, un rêve sans vision où les sons prennent toute la place, j'entends encore tic tac, tic, tac, tic tac…_

_« -- C'est toi Ryan O'Connor ? »_

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic…__Deux respirations, deux hommes face à face. L'un effrayé, l'autre assoiffé de souffrance, aveuglé par la haine. Un tueur et sa proie…_

_« -- Tu as plutôt intérêt à répondre. Vite. »_

_Tic tac, tic tac…_

_« -- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »_

_Crac. Crac. Deux fois ce son. Celui d'une tablette de chocolat qui se brise. Celui d'un doigt qui se casse. Un hurlement s'ensuit. Puis un nouveau chuintement du cacao. _

_« -- C'est toi Ryan O'Connor ?_

_-- Ou… Oui… S… S'il vous plait… Ne… Ne me…_

_-- Tu vas mourir, Ryan. »_

_La voix claque, impitoyable. Le premier homme halète, gémit de terreur. L'autre poursuit avec une satisfaction perverse :_

_« -- Tu vas mourir. Mais tu le sais déjà, ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais depuis que tu m'as laissé franchir le seuil de ta porte. Et le pire, c'est que tu t'es condamné toi-même… _

_-- Je… Ne comprend… Paaas ! »_

_La phrase s'achève dans un terrible hurlement, qui s'étouffe en un gargouillis de sang. L'autre rit alors, un rire quasi-inhumain. Puis il continue dans un chuchotement :_

_« -- Tu t'es condamné à l'instant même où tu as posé la main sur Nate. Tu étais mort à la seconde où tu as touché celui que j'aimais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, la mort n'est pas pour tout de suite… Je vais d'abord prendre mon temps… Fais moi confiance… »_

_Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

_Boum__._

« -- Putain de réveille-matin ... »

Je cligne des yeux, m'arrache au sommeil avec difficultés. La chambre est sombre, preuve que j'ai dormi longtemps, très longtemps. Toute la journée, même. Une silhouette est assise au bord du lit, me caressant les cheveux d'une main distraite. Un infime sourire étire le coin de mes lèvres. Mello n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu que j'étais réveillé… Alors je ne bouge pas pendant un moment, profitant de la douceur si rare de Mihael. Tout de même, au bout de quelques minutes, je décide de faire entendre ma voix.

« -- Quelle heure est-il ?

-- Bientôt six heures du matin. Tu es une vraie marmotte quand tu t'y mets ! Et en plus, tu ronfles, s'amuse mon mafieux en s'esclaffant.

-- Je ne ronfle pas.

-- Si, tu ronfles.

-- Je ne ronfle pas.

-- Si, tu ronfles.

-- As-tu une preuve irréfutable ? Un enregistrement ?

-- Mais tu m'emmerdes ! »

Je souris de plus belle dans le noir. Mello est tellement enfantin… Comme pour démentir cette affirmation, il reprend d'un ton bien plus sérieux :

« -- Fin Aubert. Trafiquant de drogue pour le compte d'une organisation mafieuse. Mort à 45 ans par balle, le 18 Février 2013, à 10 Heures 37. »

Le 18 Février. Hier. Je frissonne. La voix de Mello est très calme, on dirait un journaliste ou un policier faisant un constat de décès.

« -- ThierryMorello. Mort d'un cancer du foie, des années auparavant. Très vraisemblablement tué par Kira, puisqu'il apportait son aide au premier L sous le pseudonyme de Aiber. Peut-être était-ce une manière pour lui de se racheter… »

Aiber. J'avais entendu parler de lui. Il ne m'avait pas paru intéressant pour l'enquête, donc je n'avais pas d'avantage exploré la piste de sa mort. Dommage…

« -- Ryan O'Connor. Criminel notoire plusieurs fois inculpé pour pédophilie. A trouvé la mort le 18 Février au soir, aux alentours de 20 Heures, dans son appartement. Traces de brûlures graves sur tout son corps, et de torture. On lui a notamment arraché les dents de devant avec une tenaille, je crois, commente Mello d'un ton léger. Il faudra enquêter. »

Sur ce, il pose une liasse de formulaires sur la table de nuit. Il se retourne, puis me sourit avant de croquer dans une tablette de chocolat. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser. Je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux, triturant du bout des doigts la couverture dont il m'a recouvert pendant que je dormais. Je ne saurais dire si je suis soulagé ou non, si je suis guéri ou pas. A vrai dire, je ne sens rien du tout.

« -- Ah, et il y a ça, aussi. »

Mello me tend ce qui me semble être un CV puis termine sa tablette avec avidité, avant de commencer à se déshabiller dans la pénombre. Je lis quelques phrases, qui semblent floues et incertaines à la pâle lumière d'un croissant de lune qui commence déjà à s'estomper.

« Liam River. 48 ans. Peu après son divorce, a travaillé comme éducateur dans une école spécialisée dans l'enseignement aux enfants intellectuellement supérieurs … »

Mes yeux piquent lorsque, glissant jusqu'en haut de page, ils déchiffrent l'institution à laquelle cet homme si proche, si lointain, a proposé sa candidature.

La Wammy's House.

Boum, boum ! Crac ! Je sursaute et relève la tête. L'air extrêmement satisfait de lui, Mello piétine consciencieusement les débris de mon réveil, semblant entamer une sinistre danse de la joie.

« -- J'aimais beaucoup ce réveil, fais-je remarquer d'un ton neutre.

-- Et moi, il me faisait chier ! Rétorque-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir maintenant… »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il baille, un long bâillement tout en canines qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui d'un félin après une partie de chasse… Puis, habillé seulement d'un bas de pyjama élimé, il se glisse dans le lit et s'installe sur le côté gauche, dos à moi. Je m'installe aussi entre les couvertures, fatigué malgré tout ce que j'ai dormi… Je suppose que c'est dû au nombre incalculable de nuits blanches dues à l'affaire Kira… Maintenant, au moins, plus de stress. Mais malgré ces pensées, je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Pour faire passer le temps, je fixe le dos de Mello. Un dos musclé. Omoplates qui saillent, colonne vertébrale sinueuse… Je me sens bizarre soudain. Un drôle de tortillon au creux de mon ventre.

Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi fort ?

Sa respiration est calme. Ses cheveux retombent sur son cou. Une de ses jambes est sous la couette, l'autre repliée au-dessus. Son attitude est lascive, détendue… Il y a un creux sur sa hanche droite. Un creux à mordre…

J'ai chaud…

Boum boum, boum boum… Un nouveau réveil au battement qui s'emballe, dans ma poitrine. Boum boum, boum boum… L'aube pointe son œil cramoisi entre les buildings. Boum boum, boum boum… Une goutte de sueur dévale son dos. Boum boum, boum boum… Je tend la main dans la pénombre, l'effleure, la cueille sur mes doigts… Il se fige. Frémit…

« -- Me… Mello… »

Se retourne…

« -- Mello… Reste avec moi… »

Me fixe…

« -- S'il te plait… »

M'enlace…

Cela commence comme d'habitude, baisers langoureux dans le noir, ses mains qui s'insinuent sous mon pyjama, qui caressent ma peau. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas peur. Cette fois, j'ai le vertige, la tête qui tourne et le cœur à l'envers. Et la chanson favorite de Maman qui résonne à mes oreilles. Fort, très fort… Boum boum, boum boum, et mon cœur qui s'emballe, boum boum, boum boum, et mes pensées qui se noient dans un brouillard cotonneux… Et boum, et boum, et boum, ma chemise qui glisse de mes épaules, et boum et boum, une morsure à la base de mon cou… Et ses mains qui dansent sur mon être, m'arrachant des frissons de plaisir, et son corps incandescent qui réchauffe le mien. _Et je te __**veux**__, et je ne te ferais pas de mal, aucun mal, jamais, et je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime…_

Et soudain le monde valdingue carrément, la Terre tourne à l'envers et plus rien n'a de sens, tant le vertige m'étreint et me fait perdre toute notion de réalité. Je baisse les yeux sur Mello et la scène me paraît surréaliste, ses yeux qui brillent de milliards d'étoiles cachés par ses cheveux et son visage gourmand qui se glisse entre mes cuisses… Je m'accroche convulsivement aux draps et les déchire, je halète et je tremble et je crie et j'en pleure presque ; mais pas de tristesse, non, c'est juste que c'est bon, c'est trop bon pour que cela me soit donné à moi…

L'aurore envahit la chambre peu à peu, dessinant une couronne de rayons autour de Mello qui se glisse contre moi, sur moi, en moi, et je brûle de la même flamme qui danse maintenant dans ses yeux, je brûle mais même la douleur me paraît merveilleuse, au moins aussi belle que sa voix qui crie mon nom encore et encore et encore…

Le jour explose alors, à la fois dans le ciel empli de nuages et dans mon ventre, comme si je mourrais et que je renaissais en même temps. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que ma blessure s'est refermée à jamais, et je dis merci à Mello dans une longue litanie et merci, merci, merci…

_Merci…_

Mello soupire de bien être et se laisse soudain aller contre moi, l'oreille contre ma poitrine, ses doigts qui tourbillonnent encore sur mes bras envahis par la chair de poule. Nous restons un moment sans rien dire, la respiration saccadée et le corps encore électrisé par le plaisir. Mello a d'ailleurs sur les lèvres un sourire béat que je qualifierais de parfaitement stupide et gâteux si son exact reflet ne s'accrochait pas aussi désespérément aux miennes. Finalement, c'est la voix enrouée de Mello qui rompt le silence, par une déclaration inattendue.

« -- C'est beau.

-- Quoi donc ?

-- Ça. »

Et, attrapant ma main dans la sienne, il y tape du bout des doigts un rythme doux et régulier. Celui du battement de mon cœur.

Je me sens bien.

Mello me dit que finalement, comme il n'a personne d'autre à emmerder, il demeurera peut-être encore un peu ici… Façon bien à lui de dire qu'il restera toujours.

Je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus froid.

Le jour s'est levé, mais Mello n'est pas parti.

Et il ne s'en ira plus jamais…

_**C'est lui pour moi, moi,  
Moi pour lui, dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré  
Pour la vie  
Et dès que je l'aperçois  
Alors je sens en moi  
Mon cœur qui bat…**_

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà. Parce que JE NE SUPPORTE PAS LES FINS TRISTES. Une petite review pour l'horrible auteure ? (rire nerveux)**_


End file.
